Korra and Asami in Republic City High School
by A Game of Bones
Summary: Asami is the student council president and valedictorian, Korra is the ace of RCHS's pro bending team who is abused at home. Unlikely friends, Asami is there for Korra when Korra needs her most. (Read with caution, contains abuse and lemons, 18 only)
1. The Beginning

Asami sat at her desk silently as she listened to her music. _I should really do that history homework. But I also really want to practice. No, I need to do homework, practice can wait, my homework is due tomorrow_! She groaned inwardly and bent over the textbook again, reading the last chapter in the unit and blindly writing down the answers to the questions on her worksheet. Half an hour later, she sprang up and grabbed her violin. She settled on her bed and played her warm-up, a song she knew by heart. It started slow, then sped up gradually until her fingers were flying across the strings. She finished the song by slowing it down again, ending it on a long and drawn out, almost mournful, note. She started playing her next song, a faster paced one that stays fast paced until the end. By the time she had finished her songs, she was panting. She put her violin away carefully, then sat on her bed with an "oomph!".

Asami thought back to earlier today. At Republic High School they had a pro-bending team that fought in matches against other high schools. She went to most of them as Student Council President and Valedictorian of the second years. It was a lot of fun, especially seeing as how she got to see Korra play. Asami has had a crush on Korra since they first met, earlier in the year. Korra had transferred into Republic High and tried out for their pro-bending team. Asami watched the try-outs and was very impressed with her. She got into their Varsity Team on her first try. But she didn't have a crush on her until Korra had walked up to Asami in the stands and sat down next to her, watching the other students bend. She thought back to the first time Korra had spoken to her and she squirmed in her bed.

—FLASHBACK—

Asami watched, entertained and excited as the new girl spun and flipped, shoving her opponents back while dodging fire and rocks. Soon she was the only one left on her team, but she fought anyway, pushing the other, older, more experienced team back. When she had knocked the last one out of the arena, she trotted over to the varsity members. Asami couldn't hear what they were saying but by Korra's excited expression, she had gotten into the Varsity team. The new girl obviously had enough skill to be on a pro team. Asami smiled at the girl as she trotted up to where she was sitting.

"Hello, I'm Korra. You're Asami, right?" Korra asked after introducing herself.

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you Korra. I hope you like it here at RCHS." Asami replied evenly. She watched as Korra sat down next to her and looked at her.

"Hey, you're really cute! You're the Class President right?" Korra asked, completely unabashed. To Asami's surprise, she started feeling her face grow hot as she started blushing. She covered her face with her hand, hiding her smile.

—FLASHBACK OVER—

Asami rolled over in her bed once again, checking the clock. 11:58 PM. Smiling, she pulled out her phone and looked at her photos. She pulled a cute photo of Korra out and looked at it. _I wish she were here right now. I want to laugh with her. I want to talk to her._ Her phone buzzed in her hand and she shrieked, jumping. _Oh! I got a text from Korra!_ Asami opened it quickly and wrote her reply as fast as possible.

K: Hey, how are you?

A: I'm good, that was a great game earlier, you did super well! What's up?

K: I'm okay. Listen, I need a place to stay for a few days. I got in a huge fight with my parents and they kicked me out. I need a place to sleep. I normally go to this one hotel, but it's too late so none of the hotels are open.

A: Of course! Do you need me to pick you up?

K: That would be great. You're an amazing friend Asami. I'm just sitting outside my house.

A: I try my best. See you in a half hour.

Asami got up and changed into her biking clothes. Snapping goggles onto her forehead, she ran outside to the garage and hopped onto her bike, thinking the entire time, _What the hell?_ Asami knew that Korra and her parents didn't get along, but she had no idea that they kicked her out of the house on a regular basis. She sped down the streets, swerving between lanes and narrowly missing cars. When she got to Korra's street, she slowed down until she reached the corner. A figure was illuminated due to her headlight. It was Korra. She was sitting on the curb, head between her legs. She looked up at Asami as she pulled to a stop in front of her. Asami gasped in shock. Korra had a huge bruise covering half her face, and blood was plastered to her forehead. She ripped her goggles off her eyes and shoved the kickstand down, jumping off her motorbike. She ran to Korra and squatted next to her, hugging her lightly. Even so, Korra flinched away and groaned. Asami let go of her quickly, grabbing her chin and lightly touching her forehead, where a long cut was prominent. Asami brushed away the hair plastered to her face lightly, as lightly as she could. Korra started to get to her feet, but fell back down, groaning in pain. Asami jumped to her feet and pulled her up, grabbing her and slinging her arm over her shoulders before walking her to her motorbike.

"I need you to promise me that you can hold on to me. No, screw that, I'm tying you to me. Here, put this helmet on." Asami handed her a spare helmet and sat on her bike, she felt Korra sit down behind her and she tied their jackets together before snapping her goggles back on. Then she spode back to her house.

When they got to her house it was nearly 1 AM. She pulled Korra off the bike and led her to her room. "Wait right here, I'm going to get a first aid kit. Just stay laying down." She said as she ran to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. A large plastic box with a bright red cross sat there, brand new. _Thank you dad for being so paranoid I might hurt myself!_ She pulled it down and ran back to Korra, who was still laying on her bed. "I'm back, tell me where else you're hurt." She said, sitting down next to her and opening the giant box up. She pulled out disinfecting wipes and started blotting the blood off her forehead.

"My stomach really hurts. My dad kicked me there really hard." Korra told her, wincing. "My legs are also really sore, from running around playing and also running from my dad. I also have a killer headache."

"Why were you fighting? Did something happen?" Asami asked, pulling bandages out of the box and wrapping them around Korra's head. Then she started unbuttoning Korra's shirt. She opened it up and gasped quietly again. Scars littered her belly, reaching all across her body. Her stomach was also badly bruised, turning more purple by the second.

"Yeah, I told my mom I'm lesbian. She told my dad, and he chased me around the house, beating me up." Korra told her. Asami felt tears well up in her eyes as she ran her hand across Korra's bruised stomach.

"I don't understand. Why do people hate us so much? Just because we like members of the same sex. . ." Asami asked. A tear ran down her cheek and before she realized what she was doing, she was already kissing Korra. Their lips hot against each other's, Asami was about to pull away and apologize, but Korra had already grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Their mouths opened and their tongues entwined. For several minutes they stayed like that, completely entwined. When they finally broke apart, Asami was the first to speak, but "Wow." was all she could say. They just sat there, panting, staring at each other. Korra reached up and ran her hand along Asami's face, tracing her jawline and finally resting on her chin before falling back to the bed.

"We should get to bed. We have school tomorrow." Korra said, closing the first aid kit and shoving it to the floor. Then she grabbed Asami and pulled her down so they were lying down next to each other. Asami grabbed her and kissed her briefly but passionately once more, and wrapped her arms around Korra.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long." Asami said, face buried right above Korra's breasts.

"So have I. I've had a crush on you for forever. I think it was about a month after we started hanging out that I first realized why I wanted to be around you so much." Korra told her, kissing the top of her head before resting her face in Asami's hair. Slowly her breathing steadied and fell into an even pace. Asami stayed awake, heart pounding, for a long time. But eventually, the world darkened and she fell asleep too.


	2. The Fight

Asami woke up alone the next morning. She sat up quickly, remembering last night's events. A warm feeling spread throughout her body and she smiled broadly. The door opened and she jumped, but it was Korra. She was also smiling.

"Morning sleeping beauty. I wanted to be there when you woke up, but I had to go to the bathroom. How are you this fine morning?" Korra asked, walked over to her and hugging her. Asami hugged her back contentedly.

"Amazing. This has been the best morning of my life so far." Asami whispered back to her. Asami broke the hug by checking the time. 7:38 AM. "We have to go! School starts in 22 minutes!"

"Yeah, we probably should go. I don't have anything to get ready with, so it's up to you sleeping beauty." Korra told her while she put her shoes on. Asami blushed scarlet, but ran to the bathroom anyway. She pulled the drawer open and grabbed an extra toothbrush. She ran it under the sink, squeezed toothpaste onto it, then ran back to Korra. She handed it to her while still brushing her teeth.

"If you want me to kiss you today, you need to brush your teeth. It's an extra one." Asami told her gruffly. Korra took the toothbrush and smiled at her, then walked with her to the bathroom. Asami grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. When they finished getting ready to go, they jumped into Asami's car and drove to school. As usual, it was crowded. They circled for a good five minutes around the parking lot before finally finding a spot. They hopped out of the car and ran to school together.

"We have Tenzin's class next, right?" Korra asked while running.

"You _need_ to memorize your schedule! For the thousandth time! Yes, we have Tenzin's class first on Mondays!" Asami answered briskly, faking anger.

"They're the ones who keep changing it!" Korra retorted, smiling. She grabbed Asami's hand and squeezed it lightly. They screeched to a halt in front of Tenzin's door. Asami took a deep breath, then opened it.

"Oh, just on time girls. Take your seats." Tenzin said, gesturing for them to sit down. They walked to their seats at the back of the classroom and sat down. Once they were seated, Korra grabbed Asami's hand again.

By the time lunch started, both Asami and Korra were exhausted from getting so little sleep last night. They sat at their friend group's table slumped against each other.

"What gives guys, why you so tired? And Korra, why is your face bandaged? You have a crazy nasty bruise." Bolin asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Asami said shortly.

"We all of lunch." Opal said, smiling at them. She was holding Bolin's hand and leaning against his shoulder.

"Okay, well I finished my homework early so I started practicing my vio–" Asami started, but got interrupted by Bolin.

"Okay, you have to play for us again, the last time I heard you play was forever ago and I still haven't forgotten how amazing it was." Bolin said.

"Bolin, shush! Asami was just telling us what happened last night! Don't interrupt people." Opal interjected, apologizing to Asami.

"Anyway, I was practicing until super late last night when Korra texted me. She needed me to come pick her up. She had an. . . argument. . . with her family and they kicked her out. She needed a place to stay. So I drove out there and picked her up. We got back to my place around 1 AM. I patched her up using my father's giant first aid kit and then we. . . went to bed." Asami finished lamely.

"Whoa, Korra. Did your parents do that to you?!" Bolin asked. Opal smacked his head.

"Jesus! Don't you have any tact! I'm sorry Korra, you don't have to respond to his question if you don't want to." Opal apologized on Bolin's behalf again. "Just know you can come to us whenever you feel you need to." She added.

"Nah, it's fine. It doesn't matter, I'm used to it." Korra said quietly. Mako, Opal, and Bolin sat in shock all of them thinking the same thought. _Used to it?_ "But that doesn't matter. What does matter is that Asami and I are officially together now!" Korra lifted Asami's hand which was wrapped in her own, blushing. Asami smiled happily and watched their friend's faces change form. Bolin and Mako's jaws dropped, while Opal smiled.

"Finally! That took forever! There was so much sexual tension between you two it made me want to cry!" Opal exclaimed, pumping her fists. "Oh you two stop acting so surprised, it's pathetic." She added, looking at Mako and Bolin.

Asami smiled at Korra and kissed her softly and briefly. Korra smiled back, blushing a little. Opal squealed her obvious joy at the two of them getting together. "Asami is amazing, I am still amazed that she felt the same way about me as I felt about her." Korra said, grinning and rubbing the back of her head. Then she winced and her hand fell to her lap.

"Are you okay Korra? Don't push your body, you'll hurt yourself." Asami said, rubbing Korra's back lightly.

"I'm fine Asami." Korra said before leaning her head on Asami's shoulder and kissing her neck. "I must have wrenched it when he grabbed me." She added in a whisper quiet enough so that only Asami could hear. Asami's eyes widened in shock, though she didn't know why she was shocked after seeing and hearing what happened last night.

The boys both got up, saying they had math tutoring they needed to get to. They walked away talking to each other quietly, probably about Asami and Korra.

"How are you feeling Korra?" Opal asked quietly. "Now that the boys are gone, I thought I would ask."

"I'm fine, as I said before, I'm used to this. Besides, it's only them beating me up." Korra said. She shrugged it off.

"Not to worry, she's going to live with me now. You need to get out of that abusive house Korra." Asami said, angrily.

"Oh! I have an idea! How about you guys live on the student campuses like Bolin and I? It's really nice! And you don't have to drive anywhere, you can just walk to school." Opal said, smiling. "Then we can all have slumber parties!" she added, rubbing her hands together gleefully.

"Hey, that's a good idea! My house is too huge, I hate how big and empty it is. It would be different if there were people living in it, but it's only the three of us. I want to live somewhere that's small and cozy. And you can get away from your parents without them saying I kidnapped you!" Asami said, excited.

"Yeah, that is a good idea! I don't want to go back, and this a way that wouldn't seem suspicious!" Korra said, also excited. She squeezed Asami's hand under the table and Asami squeezed back. "Shoot, we have five minutes to get to class. My teacher is super strict about tardiness, bye Asami can't wait to see you after school!" Korra kissed Asami roughly before running to get to her class. Asami's hand floated up to her face and she gently pressed her fingertips against her lips. Then she shook her head and started running to get to Orchestra class.

After school, Asami ran to her car only to find Korra waiting for her. They hugged and Asami kissed Korra's neck right under her ear. Korra shivered and let go.

"You ready to go see if we can get a room?" Korra asked.

"Yes! But if they see us holding hands, they'll separate us so we have to pretend to not be a couple." Asami told Korra before leading the way to the office. When they got there, they pushed the door open and went to the front desk. An older lady sat there, probably in her mid-forties, with greying hair and crow's-feet at the corners of her eyes. She smiled at us as we walked in.

"How can I help you two young ladies today?" She asked.

"We would like to know if there are any open rooms on the student campus. There's a. . . situation at home, so we need a place to stay. It'll be easier for us to get to school this way." Korra told her.

"Hold on, let me check." The lady said as she typed away on her computer. "We do have openings, but you two would have to be room-mates. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, we are best friends." Asami said, smiling.

"Okay then, can you give me the number of who'll pay the bill?"

"That would be me. I'll pay it. Here's my email and phone number." Asami gave the lady her contact info.

"Alright, let me write up a letter for you. It'll only take a second, when I'm done, go to the student campuses and go to the building I write down. There'll be a man at the front desk. If you give him the letter, he'll give you the keys to your rooms."

"Sweet, thanks a lot for this." Korra said, grinning from ear to ear. She grabbed Asami's fingers and wrapped them in her own. "Jesus, I just brushed my fingers against yours and they are _cold!_ " Korra rubbed Asami's fingers in hers to warm them up.  
"My fingers aren't cold, they're at a normal temperature. Yours are just hot!" Asami retorted. She smiled and pulled her fingers out of Korra's grasp, faking anger.

"Okay I'm done. Have a good day girls!" The lady said, handing over the letter.

"Thanks!" Asami said, smiling. Asami and Korra ran out together. As soon as nobody from the office could see them, Asami grabbed Korra and pulled her into an alley between two student condos. She kissed her forcefully at first, then softened the kiss up before breaking away. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand pretending we aren't a couple. It was so awful. I wanted to hold your hand the entire time, but that would have given us away." She leaned down and dug her face into Korra's shoulder. "How are we going to do this? There are so many people who are homophobic out there. How can we protect our relationship from hatred?"

"Well, the first thing to do is remember that there are also a lot of people out there who love us. And who cares what people we don't know think of us? They don't matter. You and I do matter. Our friend group matters. And they already let us know that they support us all the way." Korra said, stroking Asami's hair.

"You're right, what was I thinking? Okay, let's go." Asami said, cheering up. She grabbed Korra's hand and lead her to their condo, at building 2-B. When they got there, they let go of each other's hands and opened the door together. "Hello, sir, we need the keys to room 5."

"Letter?" The man asked, raising his eyebrow at them.

"Yes, here's our letter." Korra said, handing it over to him. The man read it, nodded, and handed over two sets of room keys.

"Thank you." Korra said. They raced to their rooms and wrestled the key into the lock. "Got it, you ready?"

"Yep." Asami said, and they opened the door together. It opened into a small hallway. On their left was a small living room, with a couch's back facing them. Next to the couch was an armchair. On their right was a half wall with a counter on it. Behind the half wall was a circular dining room table with four chairs spaced out evenly around it. Next to the dining room was the kitchen, another half wall separating it from the living room. They walked down the hallway and on their left was a white door. Asami opened the door and there was their bedroom. Two beds on opposite sides of the room, and two desks next to each other. Asami grabbed Korra's hand and led her to the bed on the right, the one closest. She sat and pulled Korra onto her lap. Asami kissed Korra softly, her hand snaking to the back of Korra's neck and holding her there. She leaned back to that Korra fell on top of her onto the bed. They stayed like that for a time, just kissing. Korra broke away first, blushing. She wrapped her arms around Asami and leaned her face against her breasts. Asami stroked Korra's hair and asked, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to cuddle, nothing else." Korra answered, her voice muffled.

"That's do able." Asami answered, smiling.

"But we need to get our things." Korra sighed.

"We don't have to go to your house if you don't want to." Asami answered.

"No, we need to get my things. Can you come with me?" Korra asked, lifting her head and looking Asami in the eyes.

"Of course I'll go with you. You are my girlfriend after all." Asami said. "And I would go even if you weren't my girlfriend."

"Thanks Asami, you're the best." Korra answered, smiling. Asami leaned down and kissed her again, a quick peck. "Let's go to your place first and get it over with." Asami suggested and Korra nodded, taking a deep breath. They got up and walked out, locking the door behind them. When they got to Asami's car, they kissed once more and separated to get in. And before either of them knew it, they were stopped in front of Korra's house. Asami took a deep breath and got out of the car. Korra followed her to the door and pulled out her keys, unlocking the door quickly with the ease of long practice. They walked in and went straight to Korra's bedroom. Asami was holding bags and she handed some to Korra, who was pulling clothes out of her drawers and throwing them onto the bed. Asami grabbed the remaining bags and packed the clothes on her bed into them. They were rushing, and soon enough they were done with clothes. Korra was now wandering the room, grabbing random things and her school supplies, pulling drawers open to see if there was anything else she needed. "Okay, I have everything." She said right when her father stepped into the room.

"What is going on here?" He said loudly. Korra turned bright red and stammered over her worlds.

"Oh, dad, hi. Ummm. . ." She finished lamely.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Korra froze, body stiff and jaw stepped in then, "Korra is moving out. She will be in the student dorms with me. We're roommates." She said, staring him down. He glared at her for a second before he started yelling at Korra so loudly and incomprehensibly that Asami couldn't understand what he was saying. She watched in horror as spittle flew out of his mouth and Korra grew white, flinching away from him. She stepped forward.

"Look, you're always kicking her out anyway, this way she'll be out of your hair and you won't have to deal with her." She was about to finish when he spun and slammed the heel of his hand into her jaw. She flew back and slammed into the wall behind her. She slumped to the ground, ears ringing and vision going black. She could barely hear Korra and her father screaming at each other, and suddenly, soft, small, warm hands lifted her up. They cradled her head and her face got turned to see Korra look at her briefly before turning and yelling at her father again. She got lifted up and then the world went black.


	3. The Hospital

Asami came to about thirty minutes later. She spat blood out of her mouth onto the side of the road.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" Asami asked, raising an eyebrow at Korra. Her head throbbed and she spat yet more blood onto the side of the road. Her tongue throbbed and she realized that she had bit it when she hit the wall. Only when she looked at Korra again did she notice the puffy, red eyes and the tear streaks that ran down her face.

"Well you said something and he turned and hit you hard enough to send you to the other wall. He got you right on the jaw. That's why you passed out. It was so scary. You must have bit your cheek or tongue or something, because blood coated the lower part of your face. I cleaned it up a little, but you still have some blood on your face." Korra said, voice breaking when she said _scary_.

"Well, I'm fine now. My head is killing me. Let's go to my place and get some painkillers. I could really use them right now." Asami said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Okay then, luckily I drove in the direction of your house. It'll only take a few minutes to get there from here." Korra said, grinning.

"Alrighty then, let's roll." Asami replied. She was lying, everything hurt, but she didn't want Korra to worry about her more than she had to. She held her head in her hands, watching the sun begin to set. When they pulled into her driveway, the sun was almost halfway set. She opened her door and the world swayed, yawing away from her. She staggered forward, spinning, leaning down and gagging. But Korra was there, supporting her all the way to her bedroom. She sat on her bed, waiting for Korra, who was getting medicine.

Korra came back carrying the first aid kit and a glass of water. "Here, take some medicine. I'm gonna clean your face up okay?" Asami nodded in answer and took the medicine while Korra pulled the things she would need out of the kit. Then Korra turned and started dabbing a wet cotton ball across her bloody face. Asami winced and Korra pulled back. "Are you okay? I can stop if you want me to." Asami shook her head, and pointed to the knot growing on her jaw.

"It jst hrts." She said, words slurring together. Korra winced in sympathy and returned to cleaning her face. When she was done, she covered her face with her hands and started crying.

"I was so scared, I thought he was going to kill you!" Korra said between sobs. Asami hugged her, squeezing her tightly.

"Wll, I'm obvosly nt ded yet, rght?" Asami asked.

"No, you aren't dead, but you are really hurt. We should go to a hospital and get you checked out. I don't like how dizzy you are." Korra said. She picked Asami up in her arms and led her down to the car. "What do you need? Can you give me a list?" Asami nodded and wrote down a list of things she definitely needed. Chief among them were her violin and her some clothes. Korra came back running, carrying multiple bags in one hand and the violin case and stand in the other. She threw them in the backseat and started driving to the hospital.

Asami grabbed Korra's hand and let Korra sling her arm over her shoulders. Korra led her to the emergency room and they staggered in together. A woman walked over to them and asked what was wrong. Korra quickly told her. "She got hit in the jaw, and then she slammed into the wall behind her and now she's dizzy, can't walk by herself without falling, and she can't talk properly." The lady grabbed Asami's free hand and led them to an empty bed.

"Well, you two are lucky, the ER is practically empty today. Alright, can you tell me what happened? Who beat her up? And who beat you up?" The lady said, still smiling a little bit. Korra went silent for a moment. She looked at the ground and a tear fell to hit the floor.

"My dad. He hit her after she told him that I was moving out and living in the student dorms." Korra said while lying Asami down on the bed and sitting down next to her, holding her hand. She rubbed small circles on the back of her hand.

"Okay, well I have to report all child abuse cases I get to the government. They have a special branch that deals with cases like yours. Can I get your names?" The nurse told them.

"My name is Korra, and this is Asami Sato. My father's name is Tonraq." Korra told her, and the nurse wrote down the names on her clipboard.

"Okay, stay here, I'm going to get the doctor." The nurse said, still smiling slightly forcefully. Korra nodded and stroked Asami's face along her jawline.

"I'm so sorry, I should have gone alone, you being there just aggravated him." Korra said. Asami shook her head in response, glaring at Korra. "Yeah, I guess you would have just followed me in. I'm sorry for making you angry." The doctor walked in then. She was a tall woman, about the same height as Asami.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. The first thing I'm going to do is heal your jaw, okay?" Asami nodded and the lady water bended a long strand of water out of a sack tied to her belt. She positioned it on Asami's hurt jaw and the water turned light blue, and glowed slightly. Soon enough her jaw was healed, and the doctor was heading her tongue and her head. Apparently her brain had shook from the impact of hitting the wall and she got sick from that.

"Come back in one week, okay? You should definitely be better by then, but it's good to know. I'll send the bill to your account Ms. Sato." The lady doctor told her, smiling, but not forcefully like the nurse. Asami sat up and Korra grabbed her shoulders, helping her up. She swung her legs off the bed and hopped down.

"Korra, I'm fine, all better now. It's okay." Asami told her, and Korra buried her face in the crook of Asami's shoulder. Asami stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Korra? Do you want me to heal your face? That's a pretty nasty bruise." The doctor asked. "I never told you my name, I'm sorry. It's Miza Ahren. But you two can can me Miza."

"Yeah, I would like that, thank you." Korra said, turning and sitting next to Asami.

"Are you two a couple?" She asked while healing the bruise and the cut on Korra's face.

"Yeah, that's why her dad was so mad. He doesn't approve of homosexuals. And he really didn't like that his daughter is gay. He found out yesterday, that's why she's so beat up. He kicked her out and I picked her up and brought her to my place. She's gonna live at the student dorms now." Asami answered, holding Korra's hand. "We went back to pick up her things, and he walked in on us packing everything into bags. He started yelling at us, and I stepped forward to explain. He spun and hit me in the jaw with the heel of his hand. I flew backward and slammed into the wall. Then I passed out."

"I'm sorry you two had to go through that. I'm also gay and I have a beautiful girlfriend at home. I was lucky, my parents don't care I am gay. My girlfriend's parents disowned her." Miza told them sadly.

"I'm sorry." Asami said. "I never got to tell my dad. He died last year, before I knew Korra."

"Okay Korra, all done!" Miza said. Asami looked at Korra. Her face wasn't bruised anymore, and she could tell that Miza had fixed her arm too, 'cause Korra was moving it around freely. Asami hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Miza." Asami said.

"No problem. And you know what? You two don't need to pay, I didn't need to use any equipment or bandage anyone, so it's all fine. Have a great night!" Miza said, waving them goodbye. Korra helped Asami up and they walked back to her car.

"How are you feeling Asami?" Korra asked.

"Just tired, I can drive." Asami answered, smiling at Korra.

"Only if you are sure." Korra said, holding onto Asami's chin.

"I am, here let me go drive. You know how much I love driving." Asami retorted, grinning. She sat in the driver's seat while Korra hopped down into the passenger's seat. They drove in silence until they got to their dorm.

"I'm sorry. I know I keep saying that, but I just need you to know that I really am so sorry." Korra said, eyes on the ground.

"Well, I suppose a way you could show me how much you are sorry is by taking me out on a date on Saturday?" Asami asked, looking at the sky, finger on her chin.

"YES! Let's go on a date!" Korra said, rushing over to Asami and hugging her. She broke the hug after a second and started grabbing bags. Asami grabbed her violin case and clothing, and they ran to their dorm together, laughing and excited for their first date.

They rushed inside, each going straight to the bedroom. Asami pulled her violin out of it's case and set the stand up. She started playing her warm ups while Korra pulled out clothes and shoved them in their new dressers. After a few notes, Korra stopped, turning to listen. She came closer, sitting down on the floor in front of her. Asami smiled at her, but kept on playing as Korra stared at her, open-mouthed. And soon enough, Asami had finished her warm-up song. She set the violin on her lap.

"I knew you played violin, but I had no idea you played so well! That was amazing! I loved how the song started out slow, but sped up gradually until it was so fast I could barely see your fingers moving on the strings! That was so amazing! You should play in an orchestra!" Korra said, ecstatic.

"Well, I have thought of being a violinist, but I love engineering too much. I will become an engineer when I leave university, and I will make Future Industries even bigger that it is now." Asami said confidently.

"Haha, and I still have no idea what I want to do when I'm an adult." Korra said sheepishly. Asami set the violin aside and sat on the floor across Korra.

"And that's perfectly alright. You have so many talents, it must be hard to choose just one thing to do as an adult." Asami assured her. She leaned forward and hugged Korra.

"Yeah. I love pro-bending but I also want to be a police officer. I want to do thing I love, but I also want to help kids who have gone or are going through what I went through." Korra said into Asami's shoulder.

"Well, luckily, you have two years to decide what you want to do. Let's go to bed, it's already 11:00." Asami said, pulling Korra up and leading her to the bed they had kissed on earlier today. Korra grinned, getting up and following her lead. They laid down on the bed together and Korra kissed Asami softly. Asami grabbed Korra's hair and kissed her back, harder. She swung her leg over Korra's waist, straddling her. She leaned down and kissed a shellshocked Korra on the lips. Then she started kissing her neck. Korra seemed to come back to life then, she grabbed Asami's head and pulled it back to her, kissing her roughly and passionately. Asami's eyes opened in shock, and kissed her back.

"Let's wait for a while. I want this to be special." Korra whispered to Asami. Asami paused and smiled.

"Sure, we can wait." Asami said, rolling off Korra and lying down next to her. She hugged Korra and pulled her in close to her.


	4. Suggestions and Shoutouts! Please Read!

**Hey guys! I am posting this to let you know that 1.) My next chapter will be done and posted by Saturday and 2.) I am now open to suggestions to what will happen to the story! If you want them to go on a date and eat Thai food, suggest it! If you want some muggers to try to attack them but Asami and Korra kick their asses, suggest it! I will do my best to accommodate your wishes. The only things I won't allow (That I can think of right now) are Asami and Korra breaking up, one of them dying/getting raped/some other violent thing happening, and one of them cheating on the other (Maybe in future chapters, but not this early in their relationship.). If your request is something I don't want to do, I will let you know and ask you to revise your request or think of something else. I will write chapters in the order of the requests sent, so don't worry if it's been a few days since you sent your request and I'm posting other things, I'll get to yours! I will always message you back saying I got your request and when you can expect the request to be finished and posted. (No promises on exact dates, things happen).**

 **I also want to thank all of you who reviewed my story so far, here's a shoutout:**

 **Thank you:**

 **Guest-** This is definitely a new take on these two. Most of the time Asami is the one with the abusive family but I like the change and the fact the story starts with them knowing each other so you can go straight into their relationship.

Response- Thank you guest! I did want to change things up, I don't like it when the main character of a show is perfect and is the savior, so I switched things up, wrote in Asami's perspective and had Korra have the abusive family.

 **Guest-** Cool story... Update soon please...

Response- Thanks for your imput, I will be done with the fourth chapter and have it posted by Saturday.

 **amateraszu-** captivating story, look forward to seeing it play out. But I am curious if Korra's friends/Asami now know she was being repeatedly abused why would they go to Korra's house without backup?

Response- If it were me, I wouldn't want to make my friends go and see my abusive father, so I wouldn't tell them. Asami already knew they were going and if I had a girlfriend who wanted to go with me, I wouldn't say no. They were also rushed to get it over with, so Asami also wouldn't realize that they should call for backup, and Korra didn't remind her.

 **Wolfiememo123-** I like your idea on this book and I think it'll get a lot of positive remarks due to it's main idea and I will look forward to seeing the direction it takes. The story is a bit rushed but it you went into detail on some things it would be a lot better. Hope to read more.

Response- Thanks for the feedback Wolfie! I will definitely slow down, right now I have been a bit rushed with school, so I've had less time to write. I tend to write a lot of really good stuff in spurts, to get anger or sadness out of my system, but the stories I write on here are written because I have lots of ideas and I want to incorporate them into something others will read. Thanks again ofr the feedback and compliments!

 **I hope I get lots of requests from you all, talk later! Please review, I will always message you back (As long as you aren't a guest, then I can't message you back) and/or put you into my shoutout with my response! If you want me to do something don't be afraid to ask, I don't bite!**

-A Game of Bones


	5. The Woods

**Sorry guys this one isn't very long. My sister's birthday way today so I wasn't able to finish the story and we got back late, plus I'm super tired because we did a bunch of stuff. My apologies! I also am going camping Tue. through Thu. so I won't be able to post until Sat. or Sun. I'll write up ideas while I'm gone, but I won't be able to write the chapter because I'll be busy camping, I have work to do.**

 **-AGameofBones**

* * *

Asami woke up before Korra, just before sunrise. She yawned and stretched, _What was that dream I had last night? All I remember is how weird it was._ Carefully she swung her legs off the bed and stood up, unraveling herself from Korra, who slept soundly. Quickly she got dressed in her day clothes and looked around the room. They had shoved their beds together to make things slightly more comfortable. Artwork hung from the walls (It turns out that Korra is an amazing artist!) and books lay stacked next to their dresser. _I really need to get a bookcase._ Asami thought as she walked over to the books, crouched down and looked through them. Finding that she wasn't in the mood for reading, she stood again, shaking her head. _I'll make pancakes for us!_ She thought, sneaking out the door to the kitchen, where she took out what she needed as quietly as possible and started mixing ingredients.

By the time she had finished mixing the ingredients and had started cooking their pancakes, Korra walked in and hugged her from behind, leaning on her. "Might I say that you are looking mighty fine today?" She asked. Asami turned to look at Korra. She was wearing a white tank top that really let her muscles show and blue sweatpants.

"Thank you, and you aren't looking too shabby yourself." Asami answered, grinning. She hugged Korra hack with one arm while she flipped a pancake with the other arm. "Can you make fruit salad? It'll mean we can have breakfast a lot sooner."

Korra nodded and walked to the fridge, pulling it open while Asami turned away to focus on the pancakes. She grabbed the peaches they had bought the day before and started chopping them into cubes while waiting for the pancakes to cook. Asami grabbed a saucepan and started heating it up. She dumped the peached into the saucepan and mixed in sugar and a bit of water. She pulled the last pancake off the oven and laid a towel on top of the hot pancakes sitting on a plate on the counter. She watched Korra chop up fruit and dump them into the salad bowl, mixing up the fruit and sugar mixture occasionally. Korra turned to her, grinning.

"I'm done! What next?" Korra asked. Asami thought for a second.

"How about you pull out some yogurt and granola? I am almost done making the sauce for our pancakes." She smiled at Korra as she returned to the fridge, pulling out yogurt, then flittered to the pantry, pulling out the granola. She handed it to Korra, who muttered thanks, and returned to her sauce. It was thickening up, almost there. She stirred it for the last time, counted for 30 seconds, then turned the heat off and pulled the saucepan to a different burner. She grabbed a spoon and stirred it gently. _Just the right consistency, not quite jam yet, but not watery._ She dumped the sauce in a bowl and grabbed a serving spoon, then brought the jam and the pancakes to the table, where Korra was waiting with the yogurt, the granola, and the fruit salad. Asami set the pancakes and sauce on the table, and pulled the dishcloth off the pancakes with a flourish. Korra oohed and took the top one off and put it on the first plate, then handed it to Asami. Asami smiled and dug in. Their legs bumped under the table and she felt sparks fly up her body.

Korra finished first. "What do you want to do today? We have that date planned today, but that isn't happening until tonight. We could go to the park?"

"Yeah, the park sounds fun, I'll bring a book. I love reading in the park." Asami said.

"The library is right next to the park, we could go there." Korra said, "Seeing as you always have your nose in a book."

"If we have time, we can go to the library, I have plenty of books to read already, I don't need more. Is there anywhere you would like to go?" Asami asked, smiling at her girlfriend.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere, but we should probably go shopping." Korra added as an afterthought. "We need food to last the week."

"True, let's go." Asami answered. She stood and grabbed some dishes and carted them to the sink, Korra right behind her. They brushed their teeth and hair and pulled their shoes on, then headed out. Asami reached her hand out and Korra took it, they were like a well-oiled machine, working in unison. She led the way to the car and hopped in, soon they were speeding down the streets, heading to the park. Asami parked the car smoothly, and clambered out, grabbing her book. She reached her hand out again, and Korra took it again. They walked deep into the park, surrounded by trees and grass, until they were out of sight, cut off from the rest of the world. She pulled Korra to a thick tree. Letting go of Korra's hand, Asami sat down at the base of the tree and gestured for Korra to join her.

Korra grinned and laid down in front of Asami, her head resting on Asami's lap. Asami snapped her book open and started reading. Korra grabbed Asami's hand and kissed it. Then she kissed her wrist, then her forearm.

"Not now Korra! I am at the climax of my book, besides, how cliche is it to do this in a public park? What if some random hiker walks in on us?" Asami asked, blushing. Korra kept on kissing her, she reached Asami's face, then her mouth.

"No talking, no sex, just kissing." Korra whispered in Asami's ear, making Asami turn scarlet. Blushing, Asami kissed Korra firmly, but then opened up to her, reaching up to cup her head with her hand, pulling her in deeper. Korra's hands roamed Asami's body, brushing her softly, making shivers run up and down her body.

"What are you two doing?" A voice asked, one they had never heard before. They spun and a man stood 30 feet away, feet planted on the ground and arms crossed. He had a park ranger badge on and his expression was stern. He had brown eyes and black hair, not to mention a bushy black moustache. The moustache twitched, but his expression stayed the same. Korra and Asami stayed where they were, speechless. Then they realized that he had caught them making out in the woods and they both blushed even more furiously that they were before.


	6. The Date

Asami gulped and shoved Korra off her. She set her book down next to her and stood quickly. "Hello sir!" She said while Korra scrambled to her feet next to her.

"I asked what you two are doing out here." The man said, his giant moustache twitching.

"We were spending time together in the park. Sir." Korra said, her face cherry red. The man smiled and started laughing.

"Well, there is nothing in the rules against spending time together. But you are young-adults so I need to check your bags for alcohol. If you were in a place that wasn't so secluded I wouldn't but when you are way out her you look like you have something to hide, so I need to. Hand it over." He said, and Asami snagged her bag and handed it to him. He opened it up and looked for a second, then handed it back. "Okay kids, you guys stay safe and have a good day. Sorry for the trouble." He said before turning and leaving the same way he came. They waited until they couldn't hear him anymore before breathing sighs of relief.

"Jesus that was scary." Asami breathed. She fell back, leaning against the tree behind them.

"No kidding." Korra sighed.

"All because you couldn't deal with your lust." Asami said, smirking a bit.

"Hey, no fair! You kissed me back!" Korra protested. Asami just smiled and sat back down, grabbing her book again. "Fine, then, I'm going to take a nap." Korra said, disgruntled. She sat down, laying her head on Asami's legs. Asami shoved her book in her face to cover up her blush. _God I'm so embarrassed! That was so scary! God, I'm exhausted, maybe I'll sleep for a while too._ Asami looked down at Korra, who was passed out, her head resting on Asami's thighs. She set her book down and picked up Korra's head, slowly moving her legs out of the way before setting it down softly again. Sighing, she laid down next to Korra, wrapping her arms around her and settling into the soft grass. She grabbed her bag and set it down beneath her head to use as a pillow. Then she fell asleep once more.

When she woke up, the sun was high in the sky, bright despite the many layers of leaves blocking the sun out. Blinking, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Korra was still sound asleep next to her. _It must be 3:00, nearly 4:00. I slept for almost 4 hours!_ She shook Korra awake gently.

"Wake up Korra, it's almost 4:00. We should go home and get prepared for date night." Asami said. Korra sat up, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Yeah, we should. Just give me a second." Korra said, yawning. Asami nodded and stood up, stretching. Grabbing her bag, she helped Korra up and they walked out of the park together. Asami pointed out flowers and birds, while Korra stared blankly at the path, still half-asleep. When they finally reached the car, Asami shook her shoulders, glaring at her.

"If you're this tired then there's no point in going on a date, you'll just be all spacey through it and we won't have fun!" Asami said, getting into the driver's seat. Korra sat in the passenger's seat and started protesting.

"No, no, I'm fine! Just give me a minute, I'm bad at recovering from power naps!" Korra said while buckling herself in. Asami _tsked_ and started driving back to their dorm. "Please don't be mad at me Asami. Why are you mad? What did I do?"

"You just weren't there! I was pointing things out to you, dropping all these hints, and you weren't paying the slightest bit of attention! I get that you were tired, but honestly!" Asami said, glaring at a guy who cut her off.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you it's just that I wasn't processing what you were saying, and my mind felt all lethargic." Korra apologized. Asami stayed stiff for a few tense moments, then relaxed.

"I'm sorry too. I overreacted. It was nothing." Asami said before swerving to avoid a dog running across the street. She cursed, growling. "Damn dog! I almost hit it!"

But before long, they had reached the parking lot, parked, and were in their room changing. Asami was shifting around her closet. She pulled out a red dress that fell down to below her knees. Pressing it against herself, she smiled and started climbing into it, wrestling it up her body and squirming in it to get comfortable. Then she turned to see Korra sitting on their bed, all decked out in a nice formal outfit, staring at her and smiling contentedly.

"Creep." Asami said, sticking her tongue out at Korra, who gasped with fake indignance.

"How could you? I'm your girlfriend!" She protested, but she couldn't keep up the facade for long before she started smiling. Korra got up and crossed the room in quick strides, wrapping Asami up in her arms and kissing her deeply. Asami relaxed and kissed her back. She broke away first.

"We need to leave if we want to get to our restaurant on time." Asami said, smiling at Korra, who nodded and followed her out the door. They jogged to Asami's car and hopped in quickly, zooming out of the parking lot even faster. Soon they were going so fast they couldn't talk because of the wind. Asami daydreamed a little bit about all that could happen on their date, but she shook her head and focused on the road. The sun was just starting to set and Asami pulled up in front of their restaurant. It wasn't super fancy, but it wasn't a food truck. Just a nice place to get food. Asami parked the car and they headed in together.

Korra opened the door and a waitress led them to their table, a nice two person table. They sat and the waitress gave them their menus. Asami chose her meal immediately and ordered it. Korra ordered a drink and asked for a bit of time. The waitress nodded and took their order back to the kitchens.

"How do you do that?" Korra asked. Asami looked at her, confused.

"Do what?"

"Just look at something and decide what to do, what you want? How can you not second guess yourself?" Korra asked.

"I don't know, I just saw something I would like and ordered it. Why does it matter Korra?" Asami explained.

"It's not just this time. You do it all the time. And it doesn't matter." Korra said. Asami raised an eyebrow at Korra, who had turned her attention back to her menu. _It obviously does matter to you. Why won't she just tell me?_ Asami thought before shrugging the it off. She set her menu aside and sipped at her water. The waitress came back and asked Korra what she would like. Korra told her and soon enough she was bustling back to the kitchen. Asami leaned on the table, smiling at Korra.

"What?" Korra asked self-consciously.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how cute you are." Asami said. Korra blushed, looking away from her. Her eyes fell on a man walking by and they grew large, showing the whites of her eyes. Asami leaned forward. "What? What's wrong Korra?" She looked at the man walking by and her eyes widened as well. They didn't look exactly alike, but the man looked a lot like Korra's father. They had the same face shape, hair, and eyes. Only their clothing and a few other parts of them was different. Asami looked at Korra, worried. Korra was staring at the man, not moving, not breathing. Then she turned away with jerky movements, and Asami could tell that despite the fact that Korra's eyes were looking at her, she couldn't see her. Asami leaned forward and grabbed Korra's wrist. Korra showed no response, so Asami got up and walked around to her. Korra's eyes closed and she went limp. Korra grabbed her before she fell and Korra started convulsing in her arms.


	7. The Seizure

Asami held Korra in her arms as she convulsed. People were running up to her and calling for ambulances. But she was completely zoned out, all she could focus on was Korra. She held her head in her lap and grimaced each time Korra's arms slammed into something. She watched as Korra's convulsions stopped and her limbs locked into place, body as stiff as a board. Asami panicked because she wasn't breathing, though she had a pulse. She desperately tried to unlock her jaw and failed. Korra's lips turned blue and right when it seemed like she would run out of oxygen, she gasped for breath. This time she lay still, eyes closed. But she was breathing.

The doors to the restaurant burst open and a woman ran to Korra and Asami, followed immediately by a man pushing a light-weight gurney. The woman knelt beside her and checked her pulse before they worked together to load Korra up into the gurney and tie her down. The woman turned to Asami. "Are coming with us?"

"Yes! I'm her girlfriend." Asami said, running to catch up. The paramedics loaded Korra into the ambulance and the woman jumped into the front seat. The man helped Asami up before closing the doors and flipping the lights on.

"My name is Grant, can you tell me what happened?" The man asked while checking Korra out. Asami nodded and watched for a couple seconds as Grant opened Korra's mouth and flashed his flashlight in it.

"So we went to this restaurant for our date night, and we had just ordered. Then this man walked by, he looked just like Korra's father, and Korra just gaped at him. She was obviously afraid of him, and she turned back to me in these jerky movements. She looked at me, but it was like she wasn't registering that I was there, she just stared at me blankly. So I grabbed her wrist, but she didn't respond to that either. That was when I got up and walked around the table to her. Right when I got to her, her eyes closed and she went limp in my arms. That was when she started convulsing. It must've only been three minutes, but it felt like forever. She was convulsing, then she stopped and locked up, completely stiff. She stopped breathing but she still had a pulse. I tried to wrench her jaw open, but it was completely locked. And right when I thought something horrible was going to happen, she stopped and went limp again. Her lips and eyelids were blue because she hadn't breathed for so long." Asami said, the words gushing out of her.

"Thank you for the information, it was very helpful and I will make sure to tell Korra's doctor that. Even so, her doctor is still going to ask you what happened." Grant said, glancing up at her long enough to see her nod before turning back to his patient. "We are almost at the hospital. When we get there you should wait in the waiting rooms while the doctors run some tests on her, okay?"

"Okay." Asami said, nodding once more before grabbing Korra's limp hand. She squeezed it, wishing desperately that Korra would squeeze it back. But she knew that she wouldn't.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Asami smiled at Korra, who was sitting up in her hospital bed. Her hair was wet from the EEG that they did this morning. Her hand was wrapped tightly around Korra's. Her heart skipped a beat when Korra smiled up at her. Korra's doctor, Dr. Knapp, walked into the room followed byve a neurologist.

"Hello Korra and Asami, my name is Dr. Silver. I reviewed Korra's EEG and MRI and it looks like she doesn't have epilepsy. Of course, we cannot be sure of this, not until she has had another seizure. Can you tell us a bit about what happened?" Dr. Silver asked them, sitting down on a wheelie stool and grabbing a pen, resting it against his clipboard.

"Yes, I can. We went to this restaurant for our date night, and we had just ordered. Then this man walked by, he looked just like Korra's father, and Korra just gaped at him. She was obviously afraid of him, and she turned back to me in these jerky movements. She looked at me, but it was like she wasn't registering that I was there, she just stared at me blankly. So I grabbed her wrist, but she didn't respond to that either. That was when I got up and walked around the table to her. Right when I got to her, her eyes closed and she went limp in my arms. That was when she started convulsing. It must've only been three minutes, but it felt like forever. She was convulsing, then she stopped and locked up, completely stiff. She stopped breathing but she still had a pulse. I tried to wrench her jaw open, but it was completely locked. And right when I thought something horrible was going to happen, she stopped and went limp again." Asami paused for breath before Korra interrupted.

"I don't really remember what happened. I had just ordered and that man walked by. He looked very similar to my father and suddenly I got tunnel vision. Is that what you call it when the edges of your eyesight are black and all you can see is the thing right in front of you? Anyway, then I felt like I was super light and I tried to move, but I couldn't. I turned back to Asami to ask for help, but I was feeling super weird and dizzy. It was the worst sensation in my life. Then I woke up in the hospital." Korra said, shaking her head and putting her hand against her face. Asami winced and squeezed her hand lightly for support.

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask; Why did you react the way you did when you saw a man that looked like your father?" Dr. Silver asked. In response, Korra lifted the edge of her hospital shirt up to show him her many, many scars.

"He's an abusive bastard, that's why." Korra said, turning her head away from them. Asami winced once more and rubbed Korra's arm, thumbing little circles on the back of her hand.

"Okay, now I need to ask you some questions. The first is, are you in danger from him or anyone else?" He asked, scetting his clipboard aside while listening to her.

"No, I moved into the student dorms a little while ago. I now live with Asami. She saved me after he kicked me out of his house. We went back to get my things and he attacked her. I had to carry her back to the car and drive her to the emergency room closest to my house."

"Okay then. Are you in any danger from yourself? Have you been hurting yourself or thinking about hurting yourself? Have you used any drugs at all as a stress relief?" Dr. Silver asked, leaning forward slightly.

"No, I haven't been hurting myself, I haven't thought about hurting myself, I haven't been contemplating suicide, and I haven't been taking drugs or thinking about doing drugs as a way to relieve my stress." Korra said and Asami breathed a quiet breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"Alright, those are all of my questions for now. I'm going to recommend that you see a therapist, here are some therapists I know that specialize in these situations. I also want to let you know that you probably have Psychogenic Non-Epileptic Seizures, also called PNES. Normal antiseizure medicines don't work with PNES, which is why I'm recommending a therapist. Right now therapy is the only treatment for patients with PNES. Would you like to hear a bit more about PNES right now or would you rather wait until you meet with a therapist? Or perhaps after you've had some rest." Dr. Silver asked.

"I'd like to hear about it right now." Korra said while glaring at the sheets.

"Okay. PNES is most commonly found in women and almost all of them have been on the receiving end of some sort of trauma. As I said before, the only treatment we know of right now is therapy. Mostly just stress management and learning coping techniques. By definition, PNES is a physical manifestation of a psychological disturbance and is a type of Somatoform Disorder called a conversion disorder. It is different from epilepsy because, instead of having seizures caused by irregular electric brain discharges, you will have seizures caused by this manifestation of psychological distress." Dr. Silver told Asami and Korra. Asami understood a little bit, but Korra seemed a bit lost. "I'll print you some reference sheets so you will understand."

Asami squeezed Korra's hand again while Dr. Silver and Dr. Knapp left the room, talking. She felt horrible, Korra was obviously confused and scared. Asami was also scared and confused, but not for herself, she was worried about her girlfriend. She couldn't even imagine what Korra was going through right now. But then she felt Korra's hand squeeze hers back and for the first time since Korra had that seizure, Asami started crying. She tried to wipe her tears away furious that she was crying when Korra wasn't, but they spilled out of her eyes once more when Korra pulled her up onto the bed and started crying as well, hugging Asami tightly.


End file.
